


Friends and Feelings

by kathiann



Category: Chuck (TV)
Genre: Episode Tag, F/M, Friendship, Gen, Season/Series 02, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-02-24
Updated: 2009-02-24
Packaged: 2017-12-10 06:05:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/782667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kathiann/pseuds/kathiann
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post ep to Chuck vs. the Best friend. What Sarah was thinking.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Friends and Feelings

I can't believe he would do that to us. Casey said he saw him drive away in Nerd Herder. We saw it blow up. For about thirty seconds I thought that Chuck was dead. In those thirty seconds I thought he was dead. And for thirty seconds I didn't know what I was going to do.

And then he came from behind that car. I was torn between overwhelming relief and uncontrollable anger. How could he do that? We thought he was dead. I felt so embraced when he walked out from behind that car and he saw me almost crying.

And now, here we are at the Buy More. Jeff and Lester and singing, horribly, but it's still sweet. I don't know why I always feel compelled to apologize to Chuck, to explain why it is I act the way I do. I never had a real family life growing up. I t was always one con or another. I never had any really close friends, it just didn't work when I was a kid and we were always moving around, or as an adult being a spy.

That's what I tell him as we stand there listening to Jeffster. I know Chuck understands he always does. He really is to nice to be in this job, he's not hard enough for it. I almost feel guilty giving him excuses all the time. But he just excepts it.

We're holding hands now, standing next to Morgan and Anna, and, for just a moment, I forget that I am a spy and Chuck and I aren't really dating. And for just a moment, I am happy.


End file.
